Talk:Star Trek Roleplaying Game (Last Unicorn)
Among the Clans : Why did you delete my image of Among the clans, while you kept the 18 others ? There are 2 images for the same book : # File:LUG45101.jpg # File:AndoriansAmongTheClans.jpg The first one is formated like the 18 other images (250x330) and with the same format of legend. The second was on the page Among_the_Clans (200x263) (which is still considered as a novel although I said it wasn't). One of these image should be deleted. But if it is the first, it would make strange with the 18 others (for the format, the title and the legend) We should make a vote on which one to keep. -- (unsigned, User:Philoust123) :The first image is named completely inappropriately -- numbers like "LUG04958" do not describe the image as clearly as a word or name, a clear violation of Memory Alpha:Naming conventions and Memory Alpha:Image use policy. :Both the images are the same, but File:AndoriansAmongTheClans.jpg is more appropriately named -- and was here first. Whoever uploaded the second one was incorrect in not using the image that was already here. :Where does it say its a novel? I missed that too -- i can't see that it says anything like that, so i assume it is removed. but the point of a wiki is that if something is incorrect, then fix it or discuss it. :Any votes should be cast at Memory Alpha:Images for deletion -- we don't vote on anything like that until it is submitted there. :Please sign discussions by typing ~~~~ (this constitutes a wiki signature and will automatically link to your name) -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 13:34, 25 Oct 2005 (UTC) Ok I forget Philoust123 13:57, 25 Oct 2005 (UTC) The first image is named completely inappropriately -- numbers like "LUG04958" do not describe the image as clearly as a word or name, a clear violation of Memory Alpha:Naming conventions and Memory Alpha:Image use policy. => All images uploaded in this article are named exactely the same if you didn't notice. So you need to delete all files but don't ask me to upload them again in that case. Both the images are the same, but File:AndoriansAmongTheClans.jpg is more appropriately named -- and was here first. Whoever uploaded the second one was incorrect in not using the image that was already here. => I updated all the images of this article at the same time, I made them all with the same format (250x330) and with the same legends in order to make them all coherent. I didn't found the image of AmongTheClans because it was referenced as a novel, which is not the case. Furthermore, it is a smaller image than the second, that's why I asked for a vote. Where does it say its a novel? I missed that too -- i can't see that it says anything like that, so i assume it is removed. but the point of a wiki is that if something is incorrect, then fix it or discuss it. => I deleted the category reference today. Philoust123 14:48, 25 Oct 2005 (UTC)